Titans, Forever
by TriforceLink205
Summary: Set after As You Were by The-Team-Titans-Writers, this shows a much older team, having returned to heroics (mostly), and how they hold up after having gone through dynamic changes, both in and out of team roles. Probably gonna be AU to AYW, just because I have hope we'll write more of it, and I want room to expand that. Dedicated to The-Team-Titans-Writers T for safety as always


**It's been a while... a lot of stuff has happened.**

 **I have a family of my own now, I've graduated from a very focused school program, then worked in that field at a job that I loved.**

 **but... I always come back to writing. I have many projects that I'm working on, and in all of them, I try to involve myself with the writing process at least a little bit.**

 **This place, this wonderful place has been a haven for me, reading and writing alike. More hours than I would like to admit have been spent here, and that's if I could remember them all.**

 **One of my proudest achievements, however, is the creation and operation of The Team Titans Writers.**

 **That group... they're my friends. We don't all talk, either often or at all, but through this website, I made some great friends.**

 **There are other friends made here, yes. But The Team was... they were special.**

 **I created the team right before starting college. February 13th, I believe. It wasn't initially supposed to be what it became, but what we did with it was something I love, and cherish.**

 **I was 17 when I sent the message that started everything, and as I write this, I'm nearly 23.**

 **Five years...**

 **If you notice, I actually changed my username back to TriforceLink205. It just felt right. It's my name.**

 **this story, well frankly I don't know what it's going to be yet. I haven't written it yet. :P**

 **but whatever it is, it's dedicated to my whole Team.**

 **jodiejellocube, Rhett-thebratprince, TheInspectorOfFluff, kbunny10, Treskttn, and HarmoniousWolf.**

 **You guys, you're amazing. I remember being a fan of each and every one of you before I contacted you. Now, I'm happy to call you my friends.**

 **this is for you,**

 **TL205 out, PEACE!**

 **—**

Dick Grayson sighed over his coffee.

He missed his days with the Titans.

He hasn't been known as Robin, or even Nightwing, in several years. He hasn't fought in the underground circuit, or sold insurance, he's simply been Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, guardian of Damian Wayne, and tech support for Tim Drake-Wayne, the adopted son of Bruce, now operating as Batman since Bruce went missing.

He missed th Titans.

Starfire... his Star, was on Tamaran, he hasn't seen her in two years.

Cyborg was now a member of the League, acting as a senior member, and a major component of their tech division.

Beast Boy, now the new Animal Man, was also a member of the League, acting as a liaison between the Titans and the League.

BB's wife Raven was on Azarath, acting as the leader of the civiliation there, and spreading the teaching and influence of their culture to young minds from most of the realms.

Nix was still writing, mostly retired from active duty, but still heading out into the field occasionally, usually when Cy called on the old Team to handle situations he needed his most trusted allies... his family, for.

The Beta Team was still working, handling things as the Titans, rather than the Teen Titans, there were whole divisions now.

And here he was, living life, missing his family.

He yearned for the days when he was younger, even when they had reformed the Team after so many years.

He just missed them. He didn't take notice when the door chimed, signaling the entrance of a patron, it was a coffee shop, after all.

"Well, it's actually a tea shop, but they started serving coffee blends because you kept coming in, Dick."

Smiling at the old familiar voice, Dick rose and turned to greet the newcomer, Rachel Logan a.k.a Raven.

"Rachel, it's always a pleasure," Dick said, embracing his friend lightly, knowing she still wasn't overly fond of contact.

"Garfield is parking the car now, he'll be here in a few."

Chuckling a bit, Dick motioned for Rachel to sit down across from him, and as she was settling in, a blonde man with bright green eyes walked in, and smiled a grin from ear to ear upon seeing his wife, and a man who could only be described as his brother.

Only they noticed the fangs in his mouth.

Dick rose once more, smiling and hugging his friend tightly, trying again to win the competition as to who could hug the hardest.

Garfield and Rachel Logan could not be more different, and that made them perfect for one another.

As they were sitting, the door sounded again, and this time he looked.

Three people he recognized as Victor and Karen Stone, and Nixie Halbach walked into the shop, laughing nd talking about recent business goings on.

They saw their friends and walked over casually, before Victor took Garfield in his arms and started ruffling his hair, to which Garfield responded with a typical tantrum, only to be taken by Rachel, who sat him down and started patting down his hair, all the while playfully glaring at Victor.

Nixie walked up to Dick, smiled and hugged him gently, kissing him softly on the cheek.

They were carrying on so, that none of them heard the door this time.

A final person walked up to them, and tapped Dick on the shoulder.

He knew that scent, that touch... The sound of her breathing so close to him.

He turned around, catching their hand in his, heart beating, smile on his face, and spoke,

"Hello, Kori."

She smiled back through her fiery bangs, green eyes shining brighter than Garfield's ever would.

"Hello, friend Rob... Hello, Dick."

—

 **Thank you guys.**

 **I wanted to write in the As You Were universe, but it would feel wrong to continue that story without my Team.**

 **BTW, if any of you guys are reading this, I'm ready when you are.**

 **I've been on this website for ten years now. I love this place, and the community.**

 **I don't know when my next update will be, on anything, although I desperately want to work on my stories more.**

 **That said, thank you. I know I said it already, but I mean it, thank you to the people who read my stuff, and thank you to my Team.**

 **You guys, this is TriforceLink205 out, PEACE!**


End file.
